As anyone who has ever walked into a store or home where candles were being burned will attest, the aroma is very pleasant. It provides a comfortable, welcoming, feeling while at the same time masking any undesired odors. Unfortunately, since candles require the use of an open flame, they represent a significant safety risk as well.
Many people fall asleep without realizing a candle has remain lit, which may burn down and cause a fire. Even if a fire does not result, carbon monoxide remains a concern, especially in small places with no fresh air or air movement. Also, unlike many heating appliances, candles do not have an automatic timer or overtemperature cutoff that many of us have come to rely upon for our safety. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which candles can be automatically and safely extinguished to address the concerns as described above. The development of the Automatic Candle Snuffer fulfills this need.